parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Show (Full Cast Style): The Power/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Regular Show (Full Cast Style): The Power. *'Dora': Alright, Beef Burito. We're gonna give you one more chance to take back what you said about our mom! (A Beef Burito doll lies silently on the floor) We'll kill you! *''(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar pat their elbows and jump onto a trampoline, body-slamming the doll. They then elbow the doll multiple times, and body slam it once more. They pick up the doll and move its arm, making it punch themselves in the faces. Behind them, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail calling to them)'' *'Steve': Tag up! Tag up! *''(Pretending to be weakened, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar walk over to Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail and high-five them. As Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar drink a soda, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail pull the Beef Burito doll away. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar slam the soda can onto the ground and lets out a ferious cry. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail set the doll up next to a bed before walking away onto the shelves.)'' *'Boots': What?! (silence) ''Oh, you want us to put the hurt on you? ''(Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail grab Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) ''I think he wants us to put the hurt on him! *'Blue': (Barks We think he wants you to put the hurt on him!) *'Benny': You think he wants us to put the hurt on him?! *'Tickety': Yes, We do! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail scream. Steve and his gang throw Dora and her friends down onto the trampoline, launching them into the wall. The impact leaves a large hole in the wall and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar end up in a trash can.)'' *'Isa': Uhhh..... (Stands up) ''Uuuuhhhhyyyy.... ''(Removes trash can) ''Yea-uh!! Did you see how awesome it was when we hit the trampoline? *'Slippery': Hahahaha! Yeah, We did! But it wasn't as awesome as when you punched that hole in the wall! *(They begin laughing, but suddenly stop as the realization hits them, which causes them to scream in horror. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar quicky open the door and check to see if anyone is in the hallway, then shut the door.)'' *'Sidetable': We can't believe we listened to you! We know we should've gone out to do some work, but no, "Le'ts wrestle this stupid doll, it'll be fun!" *'Tico': But it WAS fun! *'Mailbox': Well, yeah. But now there's a big hole in the wall! Guys, we're 23 years old, we shouldn't be busting holes in walls. We're gonna get fired for this! *'Diego': You mean, you're all gonna get fired for this. *'Shovel': What? *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows You're the ones who threw us too hard, ya holes!) *'Pail': Don't call us holes! You're holes, you're the ones who wanted to wrestle! *'Dora': Okay, okaaayy! Let's not blame anyone! Now, how in the "h" are we gonna fix this "s"? (In reruns, the line is changed to "Now, how in the heck are we gonna fix this stuff?") *'Steve': We don't know, Dora. I mean, we can't fix it, and we definitely can't pay for it, 'cause we don't have any money! Unless you have some money. *'Boots: No. Besides, we don't even know how much it costs to fix a hole like this. Probably a ton. *'Blue': (Barks Exactly. Which leaves us with only '''''one possible solution: We convince The Grumpy Old Troll to give us raises so we can afford to pay someone else to fix it.) *'Benny': Blue...you are a GENIUS! Of COURSE ''raises! *'Tickety': Okay, guys, here's- *'Isa': Let us stop you guys there because we already know what you're going to say!....HAAAAMBONING. *'Slippery': What? *'Tico': Si, guys, Hamboning! We just go up to The Grumpy Old Troll and we'll be like, "We all want raises!" ''(Repeatedly taps all over himself while walking towards Steve and his gang, then starts tapping Steve and his gang) *'Sidetable': No, guys! Stop it! We just need to ask him for a raise and just explain all the- *'Diego': No, no, NO, that's not gonna work! What are you, 65? (Immitating an old man) "''Exuse me, sir, can I have a raise?" COME ON! We're telling you, guys! HAAAMBONIIIING. *'Mailbox': ''(Crosses flag) Noooooo. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Hamboning will save your LIFE someday! It'll be all like, "What? You're trying to mug us?" (Starts hamboning again) *'Shovel': No! We're not doing that, okay? OKAY? *'Dora': Fine...(Gasps) ''We know what to do! ''(They run to a pile of dirty clothes and get a red keyboard) ''Are you ready for raises? Boop-bweeep-boo-boo-boo-boo-boo-boo-boooo! *'Pail': ''(In awe) ''Whoa-ho-ho-ho, how did you get that? *'Boots': We have our methods. *(Scene cuts to a flashback. Merlin places the same red keyboard on a bench. Merlin then heads towards a bush and urinates on it. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar steal the keyboard and run away. Scene cuts back to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. Dora and her friends laugh to themselves.)'' *'Steve': We don't know, guys. How's that gonna get us raises? *'Benny': Aw, come on, man! Look! (Sets keyboard on floor) ''Just come check it out. ''(Plays keyboard and it makes cool noises) *'Blue': (Barks Woaaaaah-ho-ho-ho-ho! This is the answer to ALL our problems. Have you named her yet?) *'Isa': Actually, we thought ''you ''could do the honors. *'Tickety': Really? *'Tico': Mmhmm. (Nods) *'Slippery': You know? We've always wanted to date a girl named: The Power. *'Diego': The Power? *'Sidetable': (Nods) Mmhmm. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows We like it.) *''(Suddenly, the words "The Power" appear at the top of the keyboard)'' *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': Cool...! Category:Article stubs Category:Regular Show Spoofs Category:Regular Show TV-Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Transcripts